Equals
by clicheluver
Summary: The beginning of a love story. A goal oriented boy, and a responsible girl. The perfect match, or not? All you can do is watch the story unfold. [KyoyaxOC] Please read and enjoy!


**This is my first venture into OHSHC fandom, so please be forgiving if the characters are OOC.**

 **But, enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 **Equals**

Sonia Roy, at first glance, seemed like any other girl at Ouran, wearing the school uniform and her long black hair flowing behind her. However, anyone could tell that she was not Japanese. This meant that people often forgot that she was a scholarship student.

Honestly, Sonia did not understand why the students here assumed that Ouran did not admit scholarship students on a regular basis. The exams were held every year, and more often than not, there was at least one scholarship student. But this one, in particular, seemed to be getting quite a bit of attention. As a second-year herself, Sonia was sure that she never got such a reception from the student body.

At the end of the school day, there was still a lot of gossip about the transfer student, and Sonia was finally able to understand why. The student had been unable to afford the school uniform. After classes, while walking towards the libraries. Sonia caught a glimpse of the popular 'commoner'. And immediate recognition. It was Fujioka-chan, from Sonia's neighborhood. Forgoing her trek to the library, Sonia walked in the direction of the firstie in question.

Before Sonia could call out her name, Fujioka-chan walked into one of the Music Rooms. Sonia followed her in.

Entering the Music Room was certainly very shocking, if only because of the number of people in the room. Seeing all the people congregated behind one single sofa with a blond boy strangely holding a jar of instant coffee would surprise anyone. Before Sonia could glean the context of the situation, almost all the people along with Fujioka-chan moved to the other side of the room. Walking into the ornately decorated room, Sonia caught the eye of a black-haired boy with glasses.

The very same boy came forward with a cold expression and opened his mouth. "What can we help you with?" he asked, his voice barely polite.

Sonia smirked slightly and pushed her own glasses up her nose before replying. "Ootori Kyoya-san, I was wondering if I could talk to Fujioka Haruhi-san."

Ootori's expression tightened for a second before he replied, "Fujioka-san is unfortunately busy." He said, hesitating before continuing again. "However, you could come inside and wait if it pleases you."

"I will do so, Ootori-san, if it is not too much trouble,"Sonia said, fully stepping into the room and walked towards some seats that were set up at the very end of the room.

Once Sonia sat down, she pulled out a book to read and a notebook for notes. Approximately two seconds later she realised that there was a high school drama unfolding in front of her, so she just watched.

Sonia had never been a particularly social person, to begin with, so she had never felt the need to visit the Host Club, despite the fact that her crush, Kyoya Ootori was a member and the Vice President. Love and dating had always been secondary to academics and art to Sonia. However, no teenage girl was immune to these feelings. So she continued to watch Kyoya interact with all the others.

A little while later, when Fujioka- chan was sent in for her makeover, Sonia walked up to Kyoya.

"Are you sure you do not want to tell them that Fujioka-san is a female, Ootori-san?"

Kyoya turned towards Sonia but ignored her question as the Hitachiin twins were thrown from the changing room. Just moments later, Fujioka-chan also stepped out from behind the curtain.

After Suoh-san was done with his over the top declaration of training Fujioka-chan in the ways of the host club, the cross dresser in question noticed the other female in the room.

"Sonia-san?"

"Fujioka-chan, lets talk after the club-time is over, okay? We have a lot to talk about."

" Okay."

With that Sonia left before she could get caught up in the excitement.

* * *

By the time Sonia could get back to Music Room Three, all the girls were being shooed out of the club room. Cutting through the crowd of females, Sonia walked into the club room, only to see Fujioka-chan wearing the girl's uniform, all the Host Club Boys standing around her. Suoh-san, in particular, was blushing very hard. It was slightly worrying.

"What exactly is going on?" Sonia asked.

All the boys turned to the new person in the room. Kyoya's expression turned from amused to cold at Sonia's appearance.

"Roy-san."

"Ootori-san, I hope Fujioka-chan is free now?"

Before the two glasses people could say anything else, one of the Hitachiin twins piped up.

"Who exactly is this, Kyoya-senpai?", said one of the ginger twins.

"Oh! Sorry. I neglected to introduce myself. I am Roy Sonia." she said with a half courtesy.

"She is the second child of the owner of the Roy chain of hotels and restaurants in India." Kyoya elaborated.

This lit a spark in Sonia. "Ootori-san, you forgot to mention that I am also a scholarship student."

Haninozuka-san asked his question oh so innocently, "Did your family go bankrupt, Sonia-chan?"

Sonia stifled a laugh, "No Haninozuka-san, I can more than afford to attend Ouran without a scholarship." She turned to look at Ootori-san and continued to speak. "Contrary to popular belief, scholarships are evidence of academic prowess, not social status, no, Ootori-san?"

The boy in question smiled frigidly. He had made the mistake of insulting her when they had first met, without doing a background check. "You are correct Roy-san."

By this point, Suoh-san had stopped blushing and shouted, "Sonia-Hime! You have come to the Host Club!"

"Yes, Suoh-san, but I am here for Fujioka-chan."

" But I have been asking for you to visit the host club on a regular basis, Sonia-hime."

"Suoh-san, I have told you time and again that such a thing is not to my interest," Sonia said with slight exasperation in her voice. Her face then morphed into an impish smile, "And Ootori-san barely tolerates my existence anyway, I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable in his own club."

Both the ginger twins perked up at this. "You mean to tell me, that the great Ootori Kyoya is uncomfortable in the presence of a girl." They said in unison and sidled up to Kyoya, "Now why would that be?" They finished their thought with their typical naughty look on their faces.

Before Kyoya could say anything in his defense, Tamaki the Idiot struck again. "Because Sonia-hime took Kyoya's spot as number one student." Said the blond idiot.

Kyoya barely stopped himself from face palming. The twins' faces became even more mischievous at this revelation.

Before Sonia could glean any more enjoyment from the situation, Haninozuka-san asked another question, "But how does Sonia-chan know Haru-chan?" he asked with a cute tilt of his head.

Sonia suppressed the urge to coo at the cute expression and answered the question, "Fujioka-chan lives in the same neighborhood. We have dinner together sometimes."

And just like that Sonia Roy became a part of the Host club. Not as a member, but by the virtue of knowing Haruhi's true gender.

* * *

 **And that is it for this one. I would like some feedback on this story so I can continue to improve it. However, I am unsure whether I should make this a series of Oneshots, or a Multi-chapter story. The next chapter/oneshot should be up by next week anyway.**

 **And another thing, the chapter lengths will vary a lot.**

 **-clicheluver**


End file.
